


Of Flowers And Happiness, the Elusive Nature of Which [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And people being weirded out by that. Or not., Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cole just being cute, Crack, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Of Flowers And Happiness, the Elusive Nature of Which" by Kimiko93. </p>
<p>"Kinkmeme Fill: Cole learns how to make flower crowns. And then goes about giving them to EVERYONE, willing or not.</p>
<p>Nothing but crack. With a little bit of fluff on the side."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Flowers And Happiness, the Elusive Nature of Which [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimiko93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiko93/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Flowers And Happiness, the Elusive Nature of Which](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887673) by [Kimiko93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiko93/pseuds/Kimiko93). 



Length: 16:50  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/of%20flowers%20and%20happiness,%20the%20elusive%20nature%20of%20which.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Sooooo I've never actually played the games, but I was browsing a trope tag on AO3, read a story, then proceeded to watch ALLLLLLLL the romance storylines on Youtube, the party banter vids, and have basically been rolling around in fic since then. Which is all to say that if anything is mispronounced in this story, it's because I don't know any better (I'm sorry). I tried my best with the character voices but man, Cassandra and Krem are tricky. Thanks to Kimiko93 for giving me permission to turn their adorable little story into a podfic!


End file.
